Shinobi Housing Development
by CyberBlueEyes
Summary: When Tsunade unveils an apartment complex for all the shinobi who need somewhere to stay, hijinks ensue, screwing happens and Jiraiya ends up getting beat up more than usual.
1. Chapter 1

What do you mean Co-Ed showers?

Yo, I'm CyberBlueEyes and for those of you who have read my writing before thank you for reading this as well, and for those of you who have never read my stories before . . . . Prepare for unadulterated crack. Also this story is slightly Naru/Harem with touches of JiraTsu and SasuSaku. Oh! And NaruHina. I can't deny the shows OTP now can I?

Warning! This story is an amateur SmutFic, I apologize for any bad dirty-talk and bad Euphemisms.

We at Cyber Industries do not endorse underage sex. If you become offended for any reason whatsoever please feel free to FUCK OFF!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three months in to Naruto and Jiraiyas training trip that they were called back to Konoha for a mysterious reason.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, why did Baa-Chan call us back to Konoha?"

"How am I supposed to know? She didn't say and do I look like a Yamanaka to you?"

"You don't have to be so sour about it, I was just asking."

"Just shut up and walk brat."

As they walked on toward their home they noticed another Konoha Shinobi going the same way. It was a very, _very, _familiar face. A certain face who's arm had been shoved through Narutos chest.

"WHAT THE HELL! SASUKE-TEME WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? I thought you'd run off to Orochimaru?"

"Jeez, you're as loud as ever Dobe, I left Oto after I found out what Orochimaru actually wanted me for. If I ever see that Pedo-Hebi again I swear to Kami and Jashin I'll cut off his little snake with a rusty kunai."

At this Jiraiya bust out laughing causing his apprentice to tilt his head in confusion and the Last Uchiha to glare at the Toad Sage angrily.

"What's so funny Ero-Sennin? I don't get it."

At his teammates query Sasuke seemed to pale considerably. As he slowly turned to face Naruto his Sharingan triggered subconsciously giving him a demonic appearance.

"Okay Naruto if you want to know the joke you have to answer three questions."

"Sure, fire away."

"What are the last three letters of my name?"

"U-K-E."

"Now what does that spell?"

"Uke?"

"Now, remember the time Sakura showed us her yaoi collection? What did she call the guy on the bottom?"

"The Uke. Oh, fuck."

"Exactly."

Y'know what, let's just keep going towards Konoha. Let's just forget this conversation ever happened."

"Agreed."

(Time Skip, 4 weeks later, Konohagakure No Sato, Hokage Tower, Tsunades Office)

"Okay Hime-Chan, Why did you recall us?"

"Because, I wanted my old teammate and his student here for the grand unveiling of something I've been working on since I became Hokage. I honestly think this is something you'll enjoy Jiraiya."

At this the pervert began grinning lecherously.

"As of tomorrow I'll be unveiling the Konoha Shinobi Housing Building. It has the capacity to hold almost all of our Shinobi forces. It will also have a communal_, unisex, _shower area on the ground floor."

At that Jiraiyas grin was near shit-eating and a small trickle of blood was running from his nose. And Narutos.

"It will be available to any ninja Genin ranked or higher. I had this built so that ninja who dislike their family or live alone have somewhere to go for no charge. Genin rank gets a small two bedroom one bath with kitchenette apartment, Chunin rank gets a two bedroom two bath with full kitchen apartment and Jonin and ANBU rank get a large suite with three bedrooms three and a half baths with a gourmet kitchen. Except for you Naruto, you get a chunin rank aparment due to your little fuzzy friend."

As the pervert stared dreamily into space with a shit-eating grin and a nosebleed that would kill a normal man, Naruto simply stood there, awed.

"Alright now, off with you, I've got paperwork to do."

Hearing this Naruto piped up.

"You know if you just use shadow clones it'd be a helluva lot easier.

As Tsunades eye twitched from her own short-sightedness Naruto took the opportunity to leave the office of his mother figure.

As he walked toward his soon to be old apartment he began to let his hormones take over.

'_what if Sakura-Chan moves in their? If she does I'd finally have a chance to see that big round jiggling ass of hers. Or maybe that chick from the second test of the chunin exams, Anko, Kami I'd love to get a look at her tits. Or maybe Hinata-Chan. I always did wonder what she wore under that hoodie.'_

Soon he found himself sitting on his couch rubbing his rapidly hardening member through the fabric of his pants. As he rubbed it became almost painfully hard he soon began to unzip his pants but soon realized just what he was about to do. '_a cold shower should help my problem' _. As he walked toward his shower he remembered, the last rime he had been here the water had been turned off in his apartment. _'looks like I'll have to ask Baa-Chan to give me my new apartment today' _.

(Scene change, Hokage Tower.)

"Hey Baa-Chan, can I have my new apartment today?"

"I don't see why not Naruto. You're not the only one that's moving in to a new home today you know. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Anko, Shizune, hell, even a few of the academy students are moving in with their families."

"Really?"

"Yes. You might want to go and help them move in as a sign of good will."

"Huh, good idea, thanks Baa-Chan, bye."

As Naruto left, Key to his new apartment in hand his hormones took control of his thoughts again. _' It's like a dream come true! All the hot chicks I could think of are going to be living near me, and there's unisex showers too! Maybe this is Karma for all th bullshit I get for being the fuzz balls jailor'_.

Soon he arrived at his new apartment complex and began to walk up the stairs toward the first occupied level, there he found Sakura walking out of her apartment carrying a towel and shampoo, he smiled at her and waved and she returned the gesture. As soon as he was past her he looked back at her round full posterior, jiggling as she walked. Soon he made his way up to his apartment UN-14, which happened to be next to Shikamarus. Once inside he took notice of it already being fully furnished including a refrigerator and a king size bed in the bedroom. Finished taking in his new surroundings he unsealed his clothes from the scroll on his hip. After getting one of his towels and his shampoo and soap he made his way to the ground floor and toward the showers. As he walked in he saw it was relatively empty with only him, Sakura, Hinata and Moegi, one of Konohamarus friends showering. He also noticed the fact that there were no dividers between showerheads meaning that three of the people he knew would see his problem. As he walked silently toward a showerhead he accidentally dropped his shampoo making a loud thunk that alerted the girls to his presence.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? I thought that you were here to visit someone not move in."

"No, Sakura-Chan I'm moving in, apartment UN-14."

"Okay, but why are you in the girls showers?"

"It's unisex Sakura-Chan. Didn't Baa-Chan tell you?"

"I guess I didn't listen to that part."

As their conversation stopped Sakura turned back around showing her full round smash-able ass to the world and more importantly, Naruto. As he stared at her ass he soon realized that his problem was still there. And it was getting worse. Soon all 17 inches of his man meat was erect and pointing toward Sakuras round, soft, perfect ass. Soon Sakura turned around, only to get a shock, Narutos member was pointing directly at her, and the odd thing was, she wanted it.

As she walked toward her teammate swaying her hips ever so slightly as if to entice him taking pleasure in the embarrassed blush upon his face. As she got closer she dropped to her knees in front of him and she instinctively reached out and began to stroke his length, feeling the veins on it and soon she took him into her mouth. Licking and nipping at his head as she stroked what she couldn't fit inside her mouth. Too caught up in the taste of her teammates shaft she didn't notice his hands reaching behind her head and forcing his meat down her throat causing her to choke.

As he thrust in and out of her mouth he felt a familiar tightening in his balls, never even getting a chance to warn her he shot his cock-milk down her throat bloating her cheeks with it as she futilely tried to swallow it as he pulled out of her mouth, blasts of cum shooting upon her face and breasts. As she began to feel woozy she noticed something. _'Naruto-Kuns cum tastes lik_e _beef ramen'_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, how's THAT for a smut scene? Also I'm going to put a poll up on my profile for which other girls will be in the harem. So make sure to vote!

Now then, I present Agent Iron of Cyber Industries with the disclaimer

Iron: CyberBlueEyes doesn't own Naruto. Just me and the other Cyber Industries Agents.


	2. Sex god Gaiden, Begin!

Yo, Cyber's back and he's ready to rumble! I'd like to thank all of the _wonderful_ people who reviewed last chapter, Theeternalguest, 1234 and all the others. And remember people, this. Is. FICTION. I don't care if 17 inches is too long, IT'S FICTION. Now then I've decided which girls will be in the harem.

Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Shizune, Anko, Yugao, Tenten, Hanabi (quit your bitchin' people), Moegi (again, no bitchin' zone) and finally, you have a choice, either Tsunade or Ayame. You can vote in the reviews.

Now here's Agent Iron with the disclaimer.

Iron: CyberBlueEyes does not own Naruto. Sasuke does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto awoke from his sleep he noted three things, one: he was on the floor, two: he was cold and wet and three: something warm and wet was engulfing his still hard member. As he looked down toward his crotch he saw Sakura with her lips wrapped around his manhood moaning in delight.

"Enjoying yourself Sakura-Chan?"

As she moaned in response sending waves of pleasure up his spine he simply let his head fall back groaning in bliss. Soon Sakuras ministrations did their job rewarding her with another cup sized blast of her new favorite treat. As they laid there they soon remembered the other two occupents of the showers, Moegi and Hinata, both of which were openly masturbating to what was happening in front of them. As Naruto watched the two girls as they debased themselves in front of him his teen hormones took complete control of his mind.

"I'll fuck whoever cums first. However they like it." he spoke this in a deep, sultry, sensual voice causing them both to begin fingering faster until Moegi came from her low stamina.

"It looks like we have a winner."

As he walked over to the young girl, his half-flaccid cock swaying in time with his steps he noticed something, Moegi was barely into puberty! His hormones soon took the reins once more and had him squatting down in front of her his cock erect once more (Blame the Fox.) As he looked over her nubile young body, breasts starting to develop, a few stray hairs near her pussy and the nicest, _tightest_, looking ass he'd ever seen.

She looked up at him her eyes telling him to decide for her. Getting the message, Naruto flipped her on her stomach, spreading her cheeks and taking his cum and saliva covered cock and lining it up with her tightly puckered hole.

"This may hurt so I'll try to be gentle."

As he pushed in slowly he found himself feeling like he was about to cum already due to her sheer tightness even with the natural lube. As he finally got all 17 inches in he felt like he would cum any second. So he began to pull out till only his thick purple cock-head was left inside and the thrust the entire length into her. As he rammed in and out of her tight anus he began to feel the all-too-familiar tightness in his balls, so he thrust himself balls deep inside her he spoke,

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"NO NO KAMI NO! I WANT TO FEEL IT INSIDE ME!"

So as he pulled out till only the head was left he blew his load, giving the nine-year old a look of pregnancy, cum leaking from her ass as she lay there, content.

"So that means you're next Hinata-Chan."

As the shy girl realized this she blushed and nodded frantically.

"I-it seems so, Naruto-Kun."

"Ass, pussy, mouth or tits. Which one do you want me to fuck?"

"P-pussy and m-mouth please."

"Your wish is my command Hinata-Chan. Just, which one first?"

"B-both please."

"How?"

"Your S-shadow Clones."

"Oh yeah!"

As he made the familiar cross shaped hand seal another Naruto, identical to the first in every way including the rock hard meat between its legs.

"Which one goes where Hinata-Chan?"

"I'll t-take the clone in my mouth and you can have my virginity N-naruto-Kun."

As Hinata lay on her back spreading her legs and opening her mouth Naruto and his clone went to work.

As the clone placed its cock in her mouth she began to lick up and down its shaft taking in the taste of her eternal love. As for the original Naruto he slowly slid his meat into her nether lips and as he got around 9 inches in he hit her hymen.

"I'm gonna have to break your hymen, sorry if it hurts."

As he pulled out and slammed back in breaking her barrier she let out a small squeak from around the clones cock followed by a moan from the size of her lovers rod inside her. As the clone was blown by the ivory skinned beauty it felt a familiar tightening in its balls as it blew its load of hot, sticky jizz down her throat popping the clone. As the original received the memories of his copy his already close orgasm struck and filled the Hyuuga Heiress to the point that she looked pregnant with triplets. Feeling alive for the first time in a long time Hinata said something neither she nor Naruto would ever forget.

"Naruto-Kun, I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Scene! How'd ya like that one folks? Hehehe remember vote for the last harem member in the reviews. Either Ayame or Tsunade. If I see even a single vote for Sasgay I WILL stop writing this story.

Now fuck off I've got to update The Thoughts Of a Miser.

Cyber, Out.


	3. SEX GOD GAIDEN! Part 2

Alright I've got a brand spanking new chapter of 'Shinobi Housing Development' for you but first, a few things to clear up. In this story all of the characters are 3 years OLDER than in canon. Like the guy who says that once Moegi was in the picture it became 'kiddie porn' in canon before Shippuden she was 9. She's 12 in this fic. I'm not a pedo-bear. Never will be. So remember, all of the characters are 3 years older than canon. Now, on with this slightly less smut filled chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto heard those words his brain short-circuited, shocked from what he'd just heard from the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata-chan, are you serious? Like, really serious?"

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun. E-ever since the day you stopped those bullies. I've loved you. D-do you hate me for not telling you sooner?"

"How could I hate you? You're one of the kindest people in the village. And yeah, I'm kind of angry at you because you didn't tell me sooner, but I get the fact that you were too shy to tell me and wanted to wait for the right moment. So no Hinata-Hime. I don't hate you. I-I love you to."

Hearing these words from her long-time love Hinata broke down, crying tears of joy as she cuddled into his chest, content to stay there forever. Soon however she felt him shift beneath her and realized, they were both still naked and he was still inside of her. That and he was still rock hard.

"Er, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hinata-Hime?"

"You're still inside of me."

"I know. How about we dry off and head back to my apartment? We can finish up there, how's that?"

The only response he received was a blush and frantic nodding. As they dried themselves off Naruto took the time to observe the other girls he'd ravaged before his white-eyed princess. Sakura lay on her back, cum dripping from her pussy with the standard 'fucked stupid' look on her face. Moegi was in slightly better shape, being flipped on her slightly engorged stomach, cum leaking from her ass and her fingers still pumping her pussy. As the only conscious female besides Hinata, he decided he'd take her with them. With the two fifteen year olds dressed and the twelve year old wrapped in a towel and being carried on the blonds shoulder they walked back up to Narutos apartment. When they arrived back at the small abode Naruto placed Moegi on the couch. On her stomach. With her legs spread so as one could see her gaping ass leaking with jizz.

"Say Hime, would you mind cleaning up her ass for me? I'd do it myself but I don't want to find out what I taste like. So, will you?"

Hinata looked at the widened hole which was leaking her lovers cum and nodded. Settling herself on her knees she leaned forwards and began to lick around the hole sending tingles up the younger girls spine. She was a late bloomer, when all the other girls were wearing their first bras she was just getting into training bras. When the other girls were complaining about cramps, she was just beginning to get hair down there. But Moegi was developed enough to know that what was going to happen to her today, would be AMAZING. As Hinata dipped her agile tongue into the girls anus to get at the cum Moegi slipped her hand down into her sopping wet womanhood. And as Hinata licked and slurped trying to get her salty treat she slipped a hand down into her panties and began to finger herself just as furiously. As the two girls pleasured themselves Moegis tongue lolled and her eyes rolled back giving her the same look Sakura had. Soon a meaty taste filled her mouth and she realized she was about to be face-fucked by the one she had called boss and brother. Needless to day it turned her on IMMENSELY. As the meat slammed into the back of her throat she moaned into it sending chills up Narutos spine and causing him to nearly blow his load right then and there.

"Oh fuck Moegi-chan your throat is so warm and tight! Just like that tight fucking ass of yours. Oh fuck I'm gonna cum in your mouth and I want you to swallow it ALL. Take you little slut! Take it ALL!"

And with that he shot his load down her throat making her cough and splutter as she tried to swallow it all. And as the juice leaked out of her mouth and down her cheeks she thought one thing. _'Kami that was good'_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well in my opinion Jiraiya could do no better.

Jiraiya: HEY! Compared to me you're an amateur.

Just do the disclaimer. Irons on vacation and he's sueing me for reckless endangerment. Dumbass shoulda signed the waiver like he was supposed to.

Jiraiya: fine, fine, Disclaimer: that fucktard Cyber doesn't own Naruto.

FUCK YOU! I could just as easily write you out of the story you know.

Jiraiya: meh, Let's go get smashed.

Right behind you. Cyber, out.


End file.
